Agumon's Adventures of Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face Off
Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face Off 'is an American animated direct-to-video feature film produced by Walt Disney Television Animation and released by Walt Disney Home Video on April 8, 1997. It is often a full-length pilot of the ''Disney Afternoon series, Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series, partially edited from its three episodes, The First Face Off (two-part episode) and Duck Hard. The film is the first pilot episode of the Digimon crossover series, Agumon's Adventures, created by Garfiled1990 in association with Saban Entertainment and Toei Animation. It was updated as a video on YouTube, Dailymotion and Zippcast from July to August 2012, while the transcript was on One Fans Blog and Google Drive. Summary Two years after the defeat of Apocalymon and departure of their human partners, the Digi-Destined, the eight Digimon (Digital Monsters): Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon and Gatomon are send from the Digital World by Gennai on their first adventure on either Earth or across the universe. They teleport to a distant galaxy where the evil Lord Dragaunus, last overlord of the Saurian race, returns to Puckworld, a peaceful planet of hockey-loving ducks, to take revenge against the peaceful inhabitants who once banished him. A special strike team of six young courageous superheroes- the Mighty Ducks- is formed to face off against Lord Dragaunus' dark forces. But they are not the only ones fighting for justice, because the Digimon have also landed on Puckworld, to meet the Ducks and join forces with them, just as Gennai suggested. In a fierce battle, the Digimon and the Ducks kick Lord Dragaunus and his menacing henchmen, sorcerer Wraith, commander Siege and shape-shifter Chameleon, off the planet. But when the sinister Saurians escapes through a dimensional gateway in their space craft, the Raptor, the Ducks and the Digimon follow them and find themselves transported to Earth, into weird, "alien" metropolis of Anaheim, California. Now on Earth as if it were a strange new world to the them, and with the Digimon as their allies, the Ducks build a super secret headquarters under the Anaheim Pond to thwart Lord Dragaunus' plans to take over the world! In association with the Mighty Ducks from Puckworld, can Agumon and his fellow Digimon defeat Dragaunus, their new foe, for the sake of the human world? Plot The First Face Off Part 1 In Anaheim, California (in reality, the home of the Disneyland Resort), a team of humanoid ducks, called the Mighty Ducks, win a stunning hockey game, cheered on by their manager Phil Palmfeather. Suddenly, Anaheim police Captain Klegghorn barges in and demands to talk to Phil about the team. Back at his headquarters, Klegghorn and Phil settle down to some hot dogs and donuts, while Phil begins to explain how the Ducks came to Earth, and how some Digital Monsters or "Digimon" help them defend the Earthlings' planet. Part 2 The Digimon and the Mighty Ducks find themselves on Earth, and start roaming around to look for Lord Dragaunus. Duck Hard Characters Digimon (Digital Monsters) * '''Agumon * Gabumon * Tentomon * Biyomon * Patamon * Gomamon * Palmon * Gatomon Other Digimon * Mentor * Gennai Mighty Ducks * Wildwing Flashblade (voiced by Ian Ziering) – Saved by Canard back on Puckworld, he is the leader of the Ducks on and off the ice. At first reluctant to take charge after Canard fell, he eventually comes to accept the role of leadership. As a hockey player, he's the goalie, wearing the jersey number 00 and being known for his ability to take any kind of beating and still remain standing. Brave like Canard before him, Wildwing is also intelligent and just. He usually plays the straight man to the other ducks and protector to his younger brother, Nosedive. Along with the mask of Drake DuCaine, Wildwing uses body armor and a Puck Launcher on his left gauntlet. In real life, Wildwing is the mascot for the Anaheim Ducks, known as the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim until the 2006–07 NHL season. * Nosedive Flashblade (voiced by Steve Mackall) – Wildwing's younger brother, who initially was not intended to be part of Canard's resistance. However, Wildwing makes Canard take Nosedive with them by quoting "If you want me, then my brother's part of the deal." Once they reach Earth, Nosedive becomes an official member of the team, both on the hockey team and the crime fighting team. He is by far the team's most impulsive and immature member, similar to Michelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. His character may have been influenced by Michelangelo; the two series were initially penned by the same writer. Nosedive is more childish and easy-going than the other Ducks, and often looks toward his older brother for support and protection. Nosedive can be very likable, making friends with teammate Grin, and humans Thrash and Mookie. He wears body armor, but not as much as Wildwing. He usually uses a Puck Blaster and rides a Duckcycle. On-ice, Nosedive is the left winger, and his jersey number is 33. * Duke L'Orange (voiced by Jeff Bennett) – A notorious jewel thief on Puckworld, Duke changed his ways to battle Lord Dragaunus. Duke has used a Puck Blaster in some episodes, but he mainly uses a golden sword called a Ducksaber (or sometimes just a 'saber'). He also carries lock picks and a grappling hook attached to his wrist. Duke is pretty level-headed, albeit egotistical at times. He also has an eyepatch and a chipped beak, possibly as a result of his past as a thief (In the episode "Dungeons and Ducks", he tells Borg, "Hey, take it easy, you can put someone's eye out with one of that thing sword. I should know.", which might be a clue to how he lost his eye). He was the leader of a gang called The Brotherhood of the Blade. He remains the most experienced of all the Ducks and possesses a good balance of skill and confidence. Unfortunately, there are some minor trust issues with Mallory due to Duke being an ex-thief, though this fact doesn't seem to faze their leader Wildwing. His name is a pun on the dish duck à l'orange. He is the team's center, and his jersey number is 13. His character design is based on Kurama Wataribe from the Japanese animated series Mashin Hero Wataru. * Mallory McMallard (voiced by Jennifer Hale) – Mallory is a fiery redhead who is well-learned in Puckworld's version of the martial arts, although most of the time she is content with just using a Puck Blaster. She has a sharp tongue and usually directs it towards Nosedive's immature acts, or anything that she feels is "out of line." Her trust is easily broken, particularly in Duke's case, and as she sees it, for some very good reasons. With her strong military background as a member of the "Puckworld Special Forces," she often thinks in black and white. She's a strict disciplinarian, and has a high regard for the chain of command. She's also stubborn, which can be a fault as much as a strength. Mallory is the team's right winger, and her jersey number is 15. * Tanya Vanderflock (voiced by April Winchell) – The Ducks' resident genius who is often the one turned to for advice, even by Wildwing. She is good with mechanics and uses the Omnitool on her wrist with many of her projects. Despite her intellect, she has bad allergies (including an ironic allergy to feathers, with the result that she constantly sounds like she has a cold), lacks confidence, has a gentler personality, and is not as good a fighter as the other ducks. She makes up for this with her good common sense and wry humor. According to herself, her middle name is Gertrude. On-ice, Tanya is the left defenseman, and her jersey number is 23. * Check "Grin" Hardwing (voiced by Brad Garrett) – A large super-strong member of the group with a Zen-like philosophy. Unlike the stereotype of strong people, Grin is wise and doesn't let his anger cloud his judgment. He rarely uses weapons in battle, relying on his wisdom and strength instead. He has a strong sense of honor and can always be counted on for support. He is a good friend of Nosedive. During Grin's younger years, he had a horrible temper. He found enlightenment with the training from the grand hockey master, Tai Quack Do. Grin is the right defenseman of the team, and his jersey number is 1, the same number on Tai Quack Do wears on his robe. * Canard Thunderbeak (voiced by Townsend Coleman) – Canard Thunderbeak was Wildwing's best friend, and the only remaining survivor of the Resistance from Puckworld. He was the original leader and team captain of the Mighty Ducks. While following Dragaunus through a dimensional gateway, Canard sacrificed himself when the Saurians released an electromagnetic worm on the Aerowing. Before he did, he gave the mask of Drake DuCaine to Wildwing and told him to be the team captain as he gets trapped in the dimensional limbo. As far as the Mighty Ducks know, Canard is still trapped in dimensional limbo. He was a great leader and a great friend. Wildwing believes Canard is still alive and swears he will find him. In the episode "Take Me to Your Leader", he appears to have escaped and made a distress call to the Ducks, but it is revealed to be Chameleon setting a trap for them once again leaving Wildwing feeling guilty for not being able to save his friend. As Wildwing thinks he still might be alive in the dimensional limbo, he vows to one day find him. Human Allies * Saurians * Lord Dragaunus (voiced by Tim Curry) – The dragon-like leader of the Saurians, Dragaunus is evil, big, strong and can breathe fire. He's not above working with humans or even other aliens he hates in his quest for world domination. When a geeky guy who's a comic book fan dreams of being a real-life superhero, he gives him superpowers and employs him to steal and kill others for Dragaunus. He doesn't take kindly to the failures of his cronies, Siege, Chameleon and Wraith. Dragaunus has lost faith in the Saurian dark magic which Wraith uses and only when somewhat desperate, will he allow Wraith to employ them in a major part of his latest plan. Otherwise, the main tools he equips himself and his henchmen with are teleporters, rays, blasters, rockets, and cloaking devices. Most of Dragaunus's schemes involve trying to create an alternative fuel source for his flagship, The Raptor, after Grim and Tanya smashed its existing power crystals in the pilot, with the Raptor's remaining power only enough to run the ship's cloaking device wherever it lands. * Siege (voiced by Clancy Brown) – Siege is an Ankylosaurus-like soldier who is aggressive and has a strong hatred for the Ducks (particularly Grin, due to the large duck being able to go toe-to-toe with him on a daily basis and generally win or draw in the fight). He can also be viewed as Dragaunus' second in command, though the window is pretty wide. His cruel nature is mechanically and technologically minded, and he believes that brute force is the only means of victory. He often builds weapons and vehicles and directly uses them against the Ducks. He scoffs the dark magic of the ancient Saurians, and Dragaunus seems a little more tolerant and open to his ideas as a result. However, when he fails, he gets little better treatment than the others. * Chameleon (voiced by Frank Welker) – A Shapeshifting chameleon-like Saurian that is able to increase or decrease his strength, size and dexterity depending on his transformations. Much of the time, an imperfect transformation can give him away. Also, he ends up wasting his powers a lot by doing corny impressions of human celebrities (mostly famous early 20th century comedians). At times, he is capable of transforming into a large reptilian form rivaling Siege or Grin in strength. Dragaunus has little patience for his antics and stupidity. The most effective uses of his powers has been in his impersonations of the Ducks and other humans, which comes in handy the most for such tasks as infiltration, sabotage, and espionage. * Wraith (voiced by Tony Jay) – A Saurian warlock with a dry sense of humor. He is smarter than Siege or Chameleon, but disdained by Dragaunus because of his firm belief that the dark magic of their ancestors is the only means for victory. Wraith shuns weapons in battle, preferring to use his ability to throw fireballs. He is very glum and is often predicting the inevitable failure of their mission. Of course, Wraith is usually proven right. * Hunter Drones – Robotic foot soldiers of Dragaunus. They have blasters on their hands. They are often easily destroyed by the Ducks. Dragaunus himself destroys whenever he's extremely angry and having a tantrum. In "The Iced Ducks Cometh", they face off against a much larger Drone, nicknamed Tiny by Siege. Nosedive destroys Tiny by crushing him with a zamboni. Cast * Tom Fahn as Agumon ** Brianne Siddall as Koromon (throughout the series) ** Philece Sampler as Koromon (archive recording in some scenes) ** MJ Lallo as Koromon (archive recording in some scenes) ** Michael Lindsay as Agumon (archive recording in some scenes)/Greymon ** Lex Lang as WarGreymon * Kirk Thornton as Tsunomon/Gabumon/Garurumon/WereGarurumon/MetalGarurumon * Tifanie Christun as Yokomon/Biyomon ** Melodee Spevack as Birdramon/Garudamon * Jeff Nimoy as Motimon/Tentomon/Kabuterimon/MegaKabuterimon * Anna Garduno as Tanemon/Palmon ** Mari Devon as Togemon ** Dorothy Elias-Fahn as Lilymon * R. Martin Klein as Bukamon/Gomamon/Ikkakumon ** Michael Sorich as Zudomon * Laura Summer as Tokomon/Patamon ** Dave Mallow as Angemon/MagnaAngemon * Edie Mirman as Nyaromon/Salamon/Gatomon/Angewomon * Mike Reynolds as Gennai * Jim Belushi as Phil Palmfeather * Jeff Bennett as Duke L'Orange * Clancy Brown as Seige * Townsend Coleman as Canard Thunderbeak * Tim Curry as Lord Dragaunus Credits Digimon: Digital Monsters (Digimon Adventure) * Produced by Toei Animation Co., Ltd. (Japan) * Created by Akiyoshi Hongo * English Production by Saban Entertainment, Inc. * Sponsored by Bandai Co., Ltd. (Japan) Mighty Ducks: The Animated Series * Produced by Walt Disney Television Animation * Created by Marty Isenberg, Robert N. Skir and David Wise * Based on "The Mighty Ducks" Written, Produced and Directed by Stephen Herek, Jon Avnet and Jordan Kerner and Steven Brill * Distributed by Buena Vista Television * Sponsored by National Hockey League's Anaheim Ducks Production Notes Trivia * Errors * Ownership Rights * Digimon belongs to Saban and Bandai. * Mighty Ducks belongs to Disney. Transcripts Agumon's Adventures of Mighty Ducks the Movie: The First Face Off/Transcript Category:Garfiled1990 Category:Agumon's Adventures Category:Pilots Category:Ideas